


I Was Never Enough

by SilverFliesInBlueSugar



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female Chara, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Post-Canon, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 16:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16643465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFliesInBlueSugar/pseuds/SilverFliesInBlueSugar
Summary: Asriel sees her again. For a mere minute. And yet that was all the time needed to make him hate himself.





	I Was Never Enough

"Asriel"

He turns, snowy white muzzle scrunched up as a curious expression crosses his face. "Who's there?"

And there she stands before him. Somehow.

The golden flowers reach her knees, tickling her legs as they sway from side to side in the nonexistent wind. Her hair also seems to flow along with this wind he cannot feel, along with her clothing.

Her brown hair whips around her face, exposing bright red iris's, white sclera and white pupils. Her cheeks still have that everpresent flush to them, but her mouth lacks the curvature of her typical neutral smirk.

Her green shirt with the yellow stripe is torn from what looks like knife attacks, and her short sleeves expose heavily scarred wrists.

He stared at her in shock.

She slowly stepped towards him, and the closer she got the more he could feel the phantom wind. He backed up a little, but her fingers came up to ghost his face.

Her expression was soft but sad. 

"I'm sorry i wasn't the best person" she breathed, and the wind began to whip up more fiercly. The sound of the air whipping past his ears made it hard to hear her, but she kept talking.

"I should have figured i wasn't enough. That someone like Frisk could come along and, within a week, manage to fully replace me in your mind" her expression began to crumple, and he just stared at her, horrified.

She knew what he had said to Frisk?

He had lived with her for 2 years before they acted out the plan. And yet he still allowed himself to be carried away in the fantasy that was Frisk. The mute had been delicate but confident, sweet but sassy, warm but firm.

They had been.. Perfect.

Chara wiped away tears that were falling down her face.

"From what I've seen... Alphys is working on a host for you. You can live with them. Mum.. Dad.." she forced a smile onto her face. It looked so.. WRONG. "And Frisk"

He tried to respond but the wind seemed to carry it away, unable to hear himself speak, struggling to not be blown down. She seemed unaffected.

"Please... Don't forget me completely?" she smiled sadly. "Even if it's selfish, i..."

She hesitated before moving faster than he could predict and pressing her mouth to his.

He froze, instinctively scrunching his eyes shut.

The wind stopped. He opened his eyes.

She was gone.

He fell to his knees and sobbed.


End file.
